


Fixed It: The Spooning Scene

by VincentMeoblinn



Series: Fixed It - Gayified Commission Scenes [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Time, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Neck Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 04:23:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5991571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VincentMeoblinn/pseuds/VincentMeoblinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Spooning Scene from Teen Wolf S4E8, corrected to be Sterek. </p><p>I will be doing a series of Fixed It scenes. Please feel free to prompt me for one, any fandom, just include a link of the scene you want gay-i-fied. If you choose to contribute to my surgery gofundme at the same time well... I certainly won't complain... nor insist upon it ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Surgery gofundme for those feeling kindly 
> 
> https://www.gofundme.com/ykschgj5

Stiles woke up when the bed dipped and something crawled into it. The movement was so vague, so very soft that at first he decided that it was a dream. After all, nothing moved that quickly but delicately in real life. Except werewolves. Shit. Werewolves.

Stiles rolled over but didn’t see any eyes glowing at him. There was definitely something warm inching into the bed though, the soft breath indicating it’s presence and-

“Move over,” Derek’s voice grunted at him.

“Derek?!” Stiles squeaked, jerking back in alarm, “I thought Scott or even Malia giving me a second chance, but… seriously?!”

“I just need someplace safe to sleep. Move over.”

“I can’t sleep on the-“

“Move!” Derek growled, shoving in the center of his chest.

It winded Stiles and pushed him against the wall. It also gave him a wedgie. He grumbled irritably and pulled his underwear out of his ass while Derek settled down on the bed. He instantly relaxed but Stiles wasn’t so lucky. The bed didn’t feel right on the edge and he was getting a draft up the side. He shifted around, trying to at _least_ get in a position that would allow sleep, but it wasn’t happening and Derek was getting pissed.

“What?” Derek snapped.

“I always sleep in the middle of the bed,” Stiles explained weakly, not adding the word _alone_ because it sounded pathetic.

“Not anymore.”

“I know I’m trying…” _Wait… not anymore? Is this going to be a regular thing?_

Stiles tossed and turned, trying to figure out how he could sleep with a big hulking werewolf in his bed and if it was safe to ask the surly bastard why he didn’t feel safe in his _own_ bed. He was a bit worried it was going to result in the sourwolf throwing him out of his own bed.

“Yeah. I can’t sleep unless I’m in the middle,” Stiles stated decisively, because it was a bit of a middle point.

“Then we spoon,” Derek ordered.

Stiles had a moment of absolute horror while Derek rearranged their bodies until he was wrapped around the werewolf. Now _Derek_ was clearly uncomfortable, but he was apparently trying to make concessions for Stiles’ discomfort so Stiles wanted to at least try. Whatever was going on it was important enough that Derek was being nice… well, nice for Derek. Except that, while he was finally in the middle he was still uncomfortable as hell.

“What now?!” Derek growled angrily.

“I ju – uh my arm’s falling asleep,” Stiles admitted guiltily. He’d also been checking Derek for injuries while trying _not_ to make it seem like groping.

Derek growled and they both pulled away, turning so they were back to back. Now Stiles’ feet were sticking out of the covers, freezing his toes. Derek’s ass was plush against his, but it was decidedly less comfortable and they were both laying stiff as boards.

  
Well I don’t like this,” Stiles stated, deciding it for both of them this time.

“I’m going to kill you,” Derek stated firmly.

“Well I’m sorry,” Stiles replied, though he was only a bit sorry. Derek was the one who’d invaded _his_ room after all, and the threats had become less effective over the years.

“Okay then just c’mere. Just c’mere,” Derek stated sleepily, rolling over and wrapping his arms around Stiles’ torso. He pushed in close while Stiles stared at the wall in wide-eyed, gape mouthed horror. He was being spooned by a _guy_. A _werewolf_ guy. Who threatened him on the regular, complete with shoving against walls and being all grumpy-faced. Except… it was warm. And felt… safe? Safe was definitely a word for it, not that Stiles had ever _not_ felt safe in his room, but this was like sleeping with a big, scary dog in his bed. He felt double-safe. As if anything that went wrong was already handled. Derek’s breath against his neck was soothing him to sleep like a lullaby and the last thing he managed was a softly whispered:

“I think this is good… yeah, this is good.”


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles woke up with his usual morning hard-on but his not-so-usual cuddle partner. He looked over his shoulder at Derek and sure enough the morning light shed some understanding on his anxiety. He had wounds on his face. Not terribly bad ones, but wounds nonetheless. Since he was sound asleep that meant he wasn’t holding his power at bay; his wounds weren’t healing because he had been attacked by an alpha werewolf.

“What did you get yourself into, Derek?” Stiles asked, linking his fingers through the werewolf’s digits where they rested against his hip.

Derek sighed in his sleep and snuggled closer, burying his face against Stiles’ neck again. Stiles smiled and snuggled back, enjoying the warmth ensconsing him… until his dick throbbed again.

“Balls,” Stiles sighed.

“Hm?” Derek asked.

“Uh…” Stiles arched away, trying to squirm free, but Derek growled and pulled him in tight again, “Hey, Der? It’s about to get _really_ awkward here.”

“I’m a guy too, Stiles. I know what morning wood is.”

“Yeah, but…”

Derek sighed and shifted against him, letting his own erection rub against Stiles’ ass.

“Whoa!” Stiles shouted, his voice cracking, but he didn’t pull away the way he should have because electric lust shot up his spine from where Derek’s hot member pressed against him.

“See? No big deal,” Derek huffed, “Go back to sleep. It’s Saturday.”

“Yeah, but… but…”

Derek sighed, “Fine. Take care of it then.”

“Um…” Stiles whined.

“What?!” Derek growled.

“Uh…” Stiles squeezed Derek’s hand anxiously, not really sure what it was he wanted.

Derek took it the wrong way… or quite possibly the right way. He freed his hand and moved it down to stroke along Stiles’ clothed erection, drawing a gasp from him. Stiles tossed his head back and hit Derek right in the nose. He grunted and Stiles blurted an apology that was quickly forgotten as Derek shifted forward to press his lips against Stiles’ neck. Derek took Stiles more firmly in hand, stroking his length while Stiles panted and groaned softly.

“Oh, that’s so good,” Stiles babbled, “So, so good.”

“Hm,” Derek agreed, rotating his hips and grinding his dick against Stiles’ ass, “Mm, s’good.”

“Yeah,” Stiles moaned, “ _More_.”

Derek slid Stiles’ boxers down, pulled his hand to his face, spat on it, and then brought it down to begin a rough, firm stroke that had Stiles choking on his tongue.

“Oh gods! Fuck!” Stiles gasped, pushing back against Derek’s hard-on.

“Big for a skinny guy,” Derek complimented tiredly, and then yawned loudly.

Stiles smiled and wriggled back against him again, “Yeah, you wanna play with it.”

“I am playing with it. Don’t push me.”

“Don’t push back?” Stiles wriggled his hips away and Derek growled, snatching them back and grinding himself hard against Stiles’ body.

“Don’t push _me!”_ Derek growled, “I’m on the fucking edge, Stiles!”

“Yeah?” Stiles panted, misunderstanding him completely, “Gonna cream your undies, big guy?”

“No,” Derek growled, then reconsidered, “Maybe. Not what I meant.”

Derek added a twist to his wrist that made Stiles’ eyes roll in his head. He couldn’t focus on anything beyond his own pleasure as Derek’s hips picked up pace and he began to breath harshly. He growled low and Stiles moaned at the sound. A scrape of teeth against the back of Stiles’ necks sent Stiles tumbling over the edge, and he grunted in pleasure as ribbons of come slicked up Derek’s hand and smeared the sheets he lay beneath. Stiles lay basking in he pleasure as Derek suddenly rolled away onto his back. Stiles heard him fumble with his clothes and than the slick fapping sound as he used Stiles’ come to jerk himself off.

Stiles rolled over, giving Derek a bleary eyed look. He was rock hard, eyes squeezed shut, chasing his release with single-minded desperation.

“Here… lemme…” Stiles reached out, but Derek shook his head.

Stiles laid by his side for a moment feeling useless and then reached out and palmed Derek’s balls, rolling them slowly and stroking his taint with his long digits. Derek let out needy whine, hips lifting off the bed as he worked himself hard, his teeth clenched and sweat breaking out on his brow.

“You’re so pent up,” Stiles chuckled, leaning in and nuzzling his jaw. He breathed in the scent of sandalwood and petrichor in his light beard and brushed his lips against the smooth spot at his cheekbone.

Derek let out a broken sound and Stiles felt his hips jerk… and begin to shake as Derek moaned as if completely undone. For _ages_. Stiles sat up and stared down as the pool on Derek’s belly continued to grow and grow. He was still spurting weakly a full minute later, his hand weakly working his tip before he just let it flop into the mess on his belly that was dribbling down his sides in little goopy rivulets.

“Holy buckets of cum Batman,” Stiles stated in awe.

Derek snorted and opened one eye, “That’s why I’m always uptight. Takes a hell of a lot of work just to…”

Derek gestured at his now limp cock as his foreskin slowly began to wrap around the dark tip.

“I would like to personally volunteer to milk you like a cow once a day,” Stiles stated plainly.

Derek, to Stiles’ absolute shock, laughed his ass off.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a solid week of Derek sneaking into his room, spooning with him for the entire night, and occasionally leaving before he woke up. On the mornings he _didn’t_ sneak off Stiles took it upon himself to learn from the master. Sex master, that is. Derek would perform some absolutely mind-numbingly hot sexual act on Stiles and then get Stiles to reciprocate. So far blow jobs were Stiles’ favorite, but the day before Derek had added fingering to the blow job and Stiles had hit notes he hadn’t known he could sing. Sadly, Derek hadn’t wanted to be fingered in return, but he did tell Stiles that if he practiced on _himself_ that Derek would do him a favor.

Stiles wasn’t sure what that favor was, but he’d spent an hour after school milking his own prostate until his eyes crossed. He’d gotten a bit excited about future ass activities so he’d gone to the store down the road and bought up a dozen kits to keep himself clean, a few finger condoms, and some regular ones just in case Derek liked to keep it wrapped up.

Now Derek was there in his bed… snoring.

Stiles hadn’t been able to sleep. He was desperately hopeful that Derek’s favor was popping Stiles’ man-cherry. So he’d sat up all night watching Derek sleep and being _so good_ by not wiggling around despite his ADD. When Derek woke up with a stretch Stiles nearly screamed.

“Now?!” Stiles squeaked.

“Wha?” Derek asked, blinking up at him.

“Now?” Stiles breathed, lowering his voice when he saw Derek touch the side of his head in pain, “You’ll… do me… now?”

“Do you?”

“Yeah. Like… with the anti-virginity.”

“You’re still a virgin? Aren’t you like… twenty?”

“Nineteen,” Stiles frowned, “But that’s beside the point.”

“Weren’t you with Malia?”

“Ah, it never went passed a certain base that will remain unnamed.”

Derek sat up further, rubbing his hand over his face as he tried to wake up. Stiles couldn’t help but smile at him fondly. Derek was completely letting his guard down around Stiles now, and even though it meant doing laundry daily it was also very revealing. Stiles was finding himself looking forward to nighttime, not as a time when his mind tortured him but as a time when Derek soothed him. His beating heart, his steady breath, his scent, and even his snarling scolding all helped Stiles relax. Derek helping him with his homework didn’t hurt either, though that had only happened once when Stiles was so stressed about a test that he refused to sleep until Derek taught him a few tricks he knew.

Stiles leaned forward to kiss him- morning breath be damned- but froze when his hand touched something damp in the bed.

“Oh, man, did you go off without m-“ Stiles froze, having lifted his hand to find it smeared with red, “Is this blood?”

Stiles gagged, but swallowed it down as Derek glanced down at the bed and then scowled and climbed out. He stood in front of the mirror and peeled his tacky shirt off to glare at the claw marks on his back.

“Who did that to you?” Stiels asked, his gut going tight as fear shot through him. Over and again Derek was hurt, and Stiles had just recalled what he’d said on the first night he’d stayed over, “Who are you hiding from?”

“Whom,” Derek corrected.

Stiles huffed, “I’m actually pretty smart you know, and I know a distraction when I hear one.”

“It’s nothing,” Derek stated, “Help me bandage this.”

“Right,” Stiles nodded, “Let me just go get the nothing bandages I have for nothing wounds.”

“Get some nothing antiseptic while you’re at it,” Derek huffed.

Stiles quietly asked what was bothering him as he cleaned Derek up, “What I don’t get is who this alpha is and why you’re coming to _me_ instead of Scott?”

Derek gave him a slow, careful look over his shoulder and then sighed, “It’s not an alpha.”

“Then why aren’t you healing?!”

“It’s Peter,” Derek stated softly, “He escaped a few weeks ago. He’s been coating his nails in wolfsbane and it’s slowing the healing process, even with the vaccines Deaton’s been giving me.”

“But why come here? You said to be safe, but I can’t exactly protect you from _Peter_.”

Derek shook his head, “Peter doesn’t consider you a threat. You’re the last house he’d suspect me to hide at, and I’m always careful to make sure I’m not followed here and that I wash your scent off in the morning before he has a chance to get near me. This is the only way I can get a decent night’s sleep, and I _have_ to have my wits about me when I’m going after him.”

“Are you going to be okay?”

Derek’s eyes turned pained, “I killed my uncle last night. You tell me?”

“Okay. Not alright,” Stiles nodded, biting his bottom lip, “We should take you to Deaton to look these over.”

Derek shook his head.

“This is fine,” Derek replied with a shrug, “They’ll heal eventually.”

“But the wolfsbane-“

“Vaccine,” Derek grunted, “It’s good for a month. I’ll be fine.”

“Okay, so… what can I do? Anything?” Stiles asked, running his fingers over Derek’s forearm.

“I’m still tired,” Derek sighed, “Think you can actually sleep? I was half awake all night with you staring holes into me.”

“Okay. Sure,” Stiles nodded eagerly, tugging him back to the bed.

They climbed in together and Stiles was once again wrapped up in Derek’s arms, held tight and secure with an ache in his chest that this was what the werewolf wanted more than _medical care_. Stiles wasn’t sure what they were doing, but he had a feeling it was more than he’d originally assumed. Here he thought Derek was lonely, wanted someone to warm his bed, and was willing to reward Stiles for his time, attention, and silence on the matter. Now Stiles was reevaluating his feelings at breakneck speed, and while he dozed lightly in Derek’s arms that day he found himself discovering a new side to his feelings for the werewolf. Yes, it had begun sexual, but it didn’t have to end that way. It could be something more. Something beautiful. Stiles just had to tread carefully, because he had a feeling that there were parts of Derek that were as fragile as his arms were powerful.

XXX

Stiles woke up to Derek stroking his fingers along the younger man’s sternum.

“Hey,” Stiles sighed, yawning and stretching. He wriggled against Derek’s body without any regard to what limbs collided where. Derek could take it. The guy was a brick house.

“Hey,” Derek whispered, and pressed a kiss beneath Stiles’ ear. Stiles giggled at the ticklish spot and squirmed more, but Derek stilled him with a tight squeeze around his middle, “What were you saying before?”

“Before when?” Stiles asked, when it seemed Derek had as usual run out of vocabulary.

“Before when you were talking about what you wanted?”

“Oh. Oh!” Stiles stilled, “Is that… I mean… Okay? I don’t want to, like, take advantage of you.”

“Stiles, I’m a two hundred pound werewolf-“

“You weigh two hundred pounds?”

“It’s _all_ muscle,” Derek growled.

“Well, yeah, but wow, that’s some heavy muscle. I mean sexy. Sexy muscle.”

“Are you really a virgin?”

“Well, yeah, I mean… unfortunately. Most people find me annoying after surprisingly short periods of time.”

“I don’t find you annoying,” Derek decided.

“I know,” Stiles turned onto his back and smiled at Derek, “I don’t find you as stupid as the rest of the population.”

“Gee, thanks,” Derek replied with a healthy heaping of sass, “So is this what you want? Or do you want to wait for someone else.”

Stiles paused, studying Derek’s face and the apprehension he was trying to keep hidden behind his eyes.

“What makes you think there’s going to be someone else?” Stiles asked seriously.

“Come on, Stiles,” Derek snorted, “You’re not _that_ annoying.”

“I’m being serious,” Stiles scolded.

“Yeah, okay.”

“No, really, I am. There’s something… between us. Something big. At least there could be. So I want that something. I want something big.”

Derek studied Stiles in silence for a moment and then shook his head, “No. Too easy.”

“Did you just call me easy?”

“No, I was referring to the ‘big dick’ joke you set yourself up for a moment ago. You’re a 19 year old virgin. I doubt you’re easy.”

“I did sort of set myself up… hey, wait, I’m not a tease either!”

“You let me dry hump your ass my first night here,” Derek smirked, “You’re halfway between easy and a tease.”

“I’m teasy?”

“I’m going to spank you.”

“And then the oral sex?”

“Stiles.”

“Yes?”

“Shut up.”

“Make me.”

 

A/N So I was going to go full smexiness, but I decided to go with snuggles and sass instead. If anyone would like to see Stiles get his cherry popped you may always request it. ;) I’m putting my usual stories on hold until I can raise the funds for my surgery so I’m only taking commissions right now. Hit me up on facebook, tumblr, or AO3 for links to my gofundme and to prompt me for stories.


End file.
